


Simple Comforts

by In_love_with_writing002



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Longing, M/M, Pining, Snuggling, Unrequited Love, missing the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Every time, Eskel wants to do more, he wants more beyond the endless longing, the never knowing and his silent devotion gone ignored.“Can I love you, just like this?”
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Simple Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally the first chapter of my other fic, ["The Ashes In My Wake"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622487/chapters/65845459) but I realized that This one is kind of a stand alone compared to the events of that fic. So from now on this is a separate fic!!

It always happens like this.

It’s late at night and Eskel is settling down to sleep, but is still lying awake when his door opens, and Geralt enters, his breathing so slow and soft it’s near undetectable, his heart pounding faster than it should be.

Geralt slides into bed next to Eskel, and Eskel lets him, knows that Geralt needs this, the simple comfort of another being. He’s spent so much time sleeping with someone nearby, it’s nigh impossible when he’s by himself. Geralt presses up behind Eskel and presses his face between his shoulder blades, slides his hands around him and holds him and sighs, steady and slow.

His heart slows the longer he’s there, the pounding slowing until Eskel can count the seconds between beats.

_One, two, three, thud._

When Geralt’s had his fill he turns over, but doesn’t get up from Eskel’s bed. That’s his cue to turn over, to pull Geralt to his chest. They’re of the same size, height-wise, but Eskel is broader than Geralt, fits at his back more comfortably. Geralt shuffled closer into his grip, and they sleep that way, Geralt’s back to Eskel’s front, pressed together from knee to shoulder.

Every time, Eskel wants to do more; he wants to speak, wants to ask what happened that made Geralt so distressed, wants to talk so Geralt can get his feelings out in a healthy way and not have the issues sitting on him for nights in end in a time he’s supposed to relax.

And Eskel wants to touch him more, too.

He wants to be able to curl his arms tighter around Geralt, he wants to have the simple intimacy of tangling their legs together under the covers, he wants to face Geralt and rest their foreheads together, lean in and kiss Geralt’s cheek, he wants to ask, every time,

_Can I love you, just like this?_

But Eskel holds the words back and lets Geralt take what he needs.

He dreams, when it happens, about a lifetime ago, training side by side, he dreams about being young and stupid, and chasing after Geralt, his laughter, just his smiles, which came so easy once, even when they were in so much pain.

He dreams of nights spent outside, looking up at the stars and Geralt saying that they’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He dreams of the courage he had— recklessness, when he’d told Geralt he was in love with him.

He dreams of his love being returned.

And when he wakes, his bed is empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go give my other fic a read!! It's still updating and it has more Eskel Pining, but also BAMF Eskel!!!


End file.
